


unnamed fic of childhood

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the early stirrings of hormones in a young jack atlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unnamed fic of childhood

Last summer Jack hit a growth spurt, and suddenly he’s towering over everyone. Mostly Crow and Yusei, but that’s actually everyone. He also towers over Martha, who clicks her tongue at him when he hits his head on the headboard waking up in the morning. Crow snickers and Yusei smothers a laugh as they watch him rub his head.

A week later Martha shows him his new room. There’s not enough space in the old one to put a bed next to Crow and Yusei’s, she explains, when he asks about them.

He doesn’t pout. He sits on his bed and rolls onto his side, facing the wall. Jack likes sleeping next to Crow and Yusei. He likes it when their arms and legs tangle over him and wake him up in the mornings. Now, Jack will wake up alone.

“Is it comfortable?” he hears Yusei ask. He has an uncanny way of slipping in and out unnoticed.

“It’s all right,” he mutters in response. Because it is. And he doesn’t have to deal with Crow cackling whenever he bumps into them or hits himself trying to turn over at night.

“Looks like it.”

There’s silence for about thirty seconds. Jack turns around; knowing Yusei, he’s probably already gone.

It turns out that Yusei is the opposite of gone as he sits down on the bed next to Jack. He spreads his arms out and lets the tips of his fingers brush against Jack’s arm.

“Spacious,” he comments, smiling at him.

“Whatever. You’re crowding the bed, get off.” Jack doesn’t turn back around, and he doesn’t stop looking at Yusei, who lies back and lets his mouth turn up in a little grin.

“Martha says you have to share, you know.”

Everyone acts like Crow’s the crowning shit of them all, but Jack is sure that Yusei could give him a run for his money. With a roll of his eyes, Jack starts pushing him off the bed with his foot, determined not to touch him any more than is necessary.

Instead of falling off like he’s supposed to, Yusei grabs onto his arm. “Hey, stop cheating!”

He stops immediately, regretting his decision when Yusei doesn’t even let go.

After giving him a long, hard stare, Jack frowns and closes his eyes.

“Fine, do what you want,” he says. Jack tries to ignore the warmth of Yusei’s fingers on his arm and the leg winding around his own. He swallows when the heat in his face doesn’t die away like it always has before.

He cracks an eye open and sees Yusei sleeping next to him. It doesn’t escape his notice just how easy it is to fit next to him, how he hardly takes up any space at all.

His breaths are a steady in and out, and Jack’s are definitely the opposite of that. He bites his tongue and counts to twenty backwards.

It’s the first time that Jack realizes just how tiny Yusei is.


End file.
